Im A Nerd!
by Himekawa Kagetsu
Summary: Bermata Empat, Berkawat gigi, itulah aku... Bagaimana jika aku menemukan cinta?Cari tahu di sini!/maaf bagi para pembaca kalau Summary jelek/ Read and Review?


Disclaimer: Vocaloid is belong to Crypton Yamaha Future Media. I just… Borrow the character for my Fiction.

.

.

.

.

**Im a Nerd!**

**By Himekawa Kagetsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bermata Empat, Berkawat gigi, itulah aku... Bagaimana jika aku menemukan cinta?Cari tahu di sini!/maaf bagi para pembaca kalau Summary jelek/ Read and Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Summary dan cerita jelek, gak jelas, Garing, Typo di mana – mana…., Dll.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Hai semua sang Author disini….. #YEEE..! kali ini perkenalan 2 tokoh utama dicerita ini…. Hayooo.. siapa yang bisa nebak? #Aku! Aku!

Pasti semuanya bisa… ayo… silahkan di baca…

.

.

**Rin Pov**

Sekolah, sekolah…. Hmmhmmmhhmmhmm… oh hai semuanya! Namaku Kagashime Rin! Umurku 16 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Crypton High School.

Oh ya! menurut teman – temanku, aku ini Kutu buku… emangnya iya? Aku Cuma pake kacamata dan behel, rambutku selalu diikat dua, poniku kepanjangan sampai menutupi hampir 50% mataku, selalu memakai seragam dengan tertib, tidak melanggar aturan sekolah, selalu membaca buku….. 7 menit kemudian … sopan, dan yang paling penting aku selalu menjadi juara umum!

Ciri – ciriku rambutku warna _Honeyblonde _Sebahu tapi diikat 2, ini untuk cerita ini saja. Mataku Biru….. apa ya… pokoknya biru! Tinggiku di atas rata – rata, jadi termasuk pendek di kelas.

Mmm… apa lagi ya oh ya aku ini orangnya heboh… dan selalu ingin punya pacar… tapi kenapa orang gak mau punya pacar yang PERFECT kayak aku? (Author: kamu itu kutu buku tau! Kalau aku jadi laki – laki aku gak akan mau punya pacar kayak ka-/Rin: Ushhh… udah, nanti perkenalanku jadi berantakkan/Author:_emangnya siapa yang bikin cerita ini sih?_). Tapi orang milihnya pada- (Len: eh udah dong! Perkenalanku gimana nanti?/Rin: yang sabar Len, yang sabar #BLETTAK!) eh eh eh! Mic nya jangan diambil! Hei! Tung-

**Len Pov**

(Rin: Gu…) Hehehe….. Oh ya Namaku Kagamine Len (Rin: kembalikaaaaan!/Len:Diam dulu…)… #Tap Tap Tap…. Tes…. 1 2 3….. (Author: Oke, action!) Namaku Kagamine Len, umurku 16 tahun. Aku SMA di Crypton High School.

Kau tau? (Author: gak tahu lah kan belum di kasih tau/Len: Diaaaaaaaaaaaam!) aku ini cowok Tenar di sekolah. Aku selalu diperlakukan baik… tidak seperti kutu buku itu (Rin:Apaaaaa!?). Aku juga punya banyak Fansgirl #KYYAAAA!, hanya saja tidak kupedulikan #Ahhhh… Aku selalu Ranking 2 entah kenapa aku selalu ingin menyusul ranking Rin biar aku tambah tenar… (Rin: Huh!). ya…. Aku selalu menaati peraturan hanya saja tidak semua.

Ciri – ciriku Rambut berwarna _HoneyBlonde _Diikat Ponytail kecil di belakang, mata Biru, Tinggi diatas rata – rata, Poni kepanjangan danTinggi di atas rata – rata. Kenapa ciri – ciriku hampir sama dengan anak Kutu buku itu karena kami bersaudara, hanya saja di cerita ini kami ber-…. kami berteman! Ya!

Aku identik pendiam, tidak suka hal yang terlalu heboh, selalu teliti, dan ba…nyak lagi. Banyak yang menembak ku hingga mati eeehh maksudku menembakku untuk menjadi pacarnya, tapi aku menolaknya karena mereka semua genit orangnya, pegang tanganku saja sampai teriak – teriakkan. Oh ya ditambah lagi, cirri ciriku yang membuatku tenar. Termasuk kata orang aku ini SHOTA es-ha-o-te-a Shota! (Author:Bukannya di lagumu sendiri kamu bilang kamu itu shota?/Len:Tap-/Author:yang katanya gini… tunggu aku puter lagunya #Shota!, shota!, Burning Ninght!# lalu yang duet sama Piko lagu "Shota – Shota Island"?/Piko:Hei! Kenapa bawa – bawa namaku!). Tapi aku benci itu (Rin dan Author: -_-). A-

Rin: Udah ah kelamaan! (Merampas Mic yang di pegan Len)

Len: Hei! – Hei! Kembalikan!

Rin: Tidak akan! (Berlari menjauh)

Len: TUNGGU! (Mengejar Rin)

Sementara mereka kejar – kejaran Author malah promosi Fic ini pake Mi yang lain.

Author: Sekian cerita "Prolog 'GAJE'" ini Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya… Mi-

Rin dan Len berhenti setelah menyadari ada Mic lain yang di pegang Author. Mereka pun merampas Micnya karena yang mereka gunakan sudah rusak (Author: Kalau benda dipegang Rin dan Len, pasti cepet rusak -_-)

Rin dan Len: Mind to riview ?

Huh! Capek juga ya…. Oke Mind to review?

.

.

Next or Delete?


End file.
